1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to the field of computer software. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to computer software which augments a photo to include one or more augmented reality effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, brick and mortar retailers need to encourage visits to their physical stores. Corporations selling products in these stores need ways to differentiate their product, drive interest in their brands, and encourage purchases of their products. What is lacking are new ways to encourage retail partners to place and keep corporate displays in retail stores.